The Nature of Romance
by DetectiveMinerva
Summary: A prompt a day keeps the doctor away... and in the arms of the woman he loves! Follow Seth and Jessica through 31 days of nature-themed, romance-filled stories that will take your breath away!
1. Leafing Me Frightened

I know it's been a while since I've written some Seth/Jessica romance, but I finally found some inspiration - in the form of an Inktober challenge! I'll be doing a prompt a day, and each prompt is based on something in nature. What better way to start our story collection out than with an autumn tale? Happy fall, and happy reading!

This chapter is dedicated to ClearDarkNight, fellow Seth/Jessica shipper and friend. I hope you don't mind that I also drew inspiration from both "Past Perfect Future" and your Thanksgiving story for this! You're the best!

Day 1 prompt: **Maple leaf**

* * *

_About darn time fall got here, _Seth thought to himself, not for the first time, as he strode outside, rake over his shoulder. Although the first day of autumn had been September 23, summer had paid no attention to the pertinent date on the calendar and hung around like rude relatives. As a result, Cabot Cove had been the unfortunate recipient of an Indian summer, with temperatures lingering above 80 well after September gave way to October. Thankfully, fall had found its moxie and gave summer the boot for another year. The trees' lush greens had transformed into flaming reds, sunny yellows, and vibrant oranges, which floated down like colorful rain. Kids everywhere were having field days on the weekends, leaping into and out of leaf piles, cheerfully spoiling the hard work of their hapless parents. _Thank God I won't have to worry about that. I can rake up the leaves into nice, neat piles, and I can enjoy the cool air while I'm at it. Of course, I already got a head start yesterday._

Seth stopped to survey the leaf pile he had created just the day before. The sugar maples in their backyard had decided to shed nearly all of their leaves at once, forming the bulk of the leaves scattered throughout the grass. It was already a big enough pile, yet Seth couldn't help the boyish thought that now tumbled about his brain. _I wonder just how big I can make this leaf pile. Hehe, that'll be a sight. Jess'll probably look out the kitchen window and wonder why I've tried to recreate Cadillac Mountain in leaves. What the heck; I'm up for a little fun doing this job. _With that thought, Seth walked to the section of fence nearest the house and began raking up the fallen leaves, bringing them ever closer to the huge mound at the back of the fenced-in yard. He breathed deeply, inhaling crisp, cool air and the smell of wood smoke burning somewhere else in the neighborhood - the aromas of autumn. No sounds intruded upon the pleasant moment, either, save for the rustling of leaves and the constant _scriff-scriff _of the rake as Seth dragged it up to the leaf pile and deposited the fresh batch of maple leaves. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, letting it out slowly. His muscles relaxed and a sense of peace washed over him as he savored the gentle breeze, the delicious smells, the sound of leaves rustling…

"BOO!"

Seth nearly leapt out of his skin and shouted loud enough to wake the dead as a leaf-covered monster burst out of the pile and charged toward him, wrapping its arms around his waist and _laughing? _He knew that laugh… "_Jessica!_" The arms released him and he was finally able to look into the twinkling blue eyes of his giggling wife. "Good God, woman, are you trying to give me a heart attack? You scared the bejesus out of me!"

Jessica was nearly doubled over; she was laughing so hard. "I'm sorry, Seth, but I just couldn't resist! I saw the leaf pile yesterday, and I knew I had to have a little fun with you. I slipped out here while you were getting your work clothes on, and I buried myself in the leaves." She spread her hands before her. "Obviously, it paid off!"

"Too well. I'm glad I went to the bathroom before I came out here!"

Jessica wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and slid her arms around her husband once more. "Just a little fall fun. Forgive me?"

Seth tried to keep a straight face, but failed - as he did every time she smiled at him like that. She was just too irresistible - _in every way. _"I don't know. You gave me a good scare. It might take a while for me to get over it."

"Oh, come now. There must be something I can do to make it up to you."

Sweet, warm anticipation began to flow through Seth's veins like rich brandy as he heard the seductive note in her voice. "I can think of one or two things," he breathed, drawing her even closer into their embrace. "Might take a few hours, though."

Jessica hummed with pleasure against his lips as he kissed her deeply. "We'll need every minute to warm up after being out in this chilly autumn air." She hungrily plundered his mouth, finally breaking the kiss to gaze into his beautiful hazel eyes - eyes that changed from green to gold like the maple leaves. "Shall we go inside and light the fire?"

Seth gently caressed her face, sweeping his thumb over her lips. _And to think I was complaining about the heat earlier. _"I think it's already been lit," he growled softly as they made their way inside… and warmed each other, body and soul, through the day and long into the cool October night.


	2. Wandering Star

In this tale, the ladies from Loretta's make an appearance as they speculate how Jessica is going to welcome Seth back from Augusta. The evening that takes place is not quite what _they _expected, but it turns out to be everything Jessica could have asked for.

Note: Eve Simpson's nail polish is, in fact, a real color by OPI! I saw the name and thought it was a perfect match for her.

Prompt: **Little flowers**

* * *

"So, Jessica, when is Seth coming back from Augusta? He's been gone for a whole week!"

"Eve, he's at a medical conference, not taking a trek across Antarctica! A week away is not unreasonable."

"I know, but you know what they say: absence makes the heart grow fonder. I'm sure you can't wait to leap into his arms when he comes home!"

Jessica shook her head in disbelief, prompting Loretta to remind her to keep still. "Eve, as happy as I always am to see my husband when he returns from a trip, I can't remember the last time I leapt into his arms."

"Well, not that I'm disparaging our age group, but at our time of life, it's less of a lover's leap and more of a bunny hop," Phyllis Grant commented from under the nearest hair dryer.

"Well, thank God I'm not in the same boat as you, dear," Eve Simpson said with a toss of her head. She was perched in front of the manicurist's table, letting Corinne touch up her usual coat of Oh-To-Be-25-Again red nail polish. "I'm still as limber as ever, thanks to regular exercise."

Loretta, snarky as ever, didn't miss a beat. "Oh yes, Eve; we all know what kind of exercise you get, and it's sure as heck not in the gym."

Phyllis, Corinne, and Ideal Molloy all burst out laughing; even Jessica was trying hard to contain a chuckle. As much as they all loved Eve, her romantic proclivities were no secret - then again, not much in Cabot Cove ever was. Eve merely tossed her head again and smiled. "A lady never kisses and tells," she said demurely.

The women all looked at each other expectantly, waiting for someone to speak first. "Nah, too easy," Loretta finally spoke up, continuing with Jessica's comb-out.

"Are you gonna let _that _slide, too?" Phyllis laughed.

Finally finished, Jessica eased herself out of Loretta's chair. "You all are terrible to each other, you know."

"Oh please, Jessica," Loretta said, walking behind the register to take Jessica's payment. "You've been coming here for years. It's nothing new. We share news, talk about romance, and get in a few digs at each other while we're at it. That's life at the beauty parlor for you."

"That's right," piped up Ideal, who was under the dryer next to Phyllis. "But enough about our lives; let's get back to yours! When _is _Seth coming home?"

Jessica handed her usual $20 to Loretta. "Tonight."

"Ooh!" Ideal clapped her hands excitedly. "Do you have something romantic planned to celebrate his return? I'd want a candlelit dinner with sparkling champagne and long-stemmed red roses!" She let out a sigh that greatly resembled a swoon.

Jessica smiled. "As wonderful as that sounds, I wouldn't even care if he came home with takeout from Panda Garden," she replied, referring to Cabot Cove's lone Chinese restaurant. "Just having him home again is all I need."

Ideal sighed again. "You're so lucky. I wish I had a man to come home to every night. A man with silky black hair and green eyes."

Eve blew on her nails and grinned over at Ideal. "You do, Ideal. Your cat."

Jessica rolled her eyes and actually chuckled herself as she walked out, while the ladies erupted in laughter yet again.

* * *

The time on Jessica's watch read 4:30 by the time she pedaled her bike back to 698 Candlewood Lane. _Well, _she thought, unlocking the back door, _I still have time to cook dinner and get everything ready for Seth when he comes home. _Her plans, however, were about to be turned on their ear, as the door swung open before she could even turn the knob.

"Surprise!"

"Seth!" Jessica laughed as her husband swept her into a bear hug. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I finished my last presentation this afternoon and caught an early bus back to Cabot Cove." Seth planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips, then dropped another one on her forehead. "Lord, I missed you, woman."

"I missed you, too. It felt lonely in our bed without you there."

Seth's hazel eyes twinkled. "You sure you didn't miss my snoring?"

Jessica gave him a gentle smack on the shoulder. "Oh, stop it. You know darn well your snoring doesn't bother me." A loud rumble sounded between them, and she grinned. "_That, _however…" Jessica laughed at his eye-roll and massaged his belly. "How about we fix dinner together?"

"Woman, for once, I am one step ahead of you." Beaming ear-to-ear, Seth took Jessica by the hand and led her into the living room. There, on the coffee table in front of the couch, were two lit candlesticks and dinner for two… eggrolls and fortune cookies included. Jessica roared with laughter. "Oh, goodness."

"What is so funny?"

"You should have heard the ladies at Loretta's today. They were asking me about you coming home and whether I had something romantic planned. Ideal had the whole candlelit dinner with wine and roses fantasy, and…" She laughed again. "I said I'd be perfectly happy if you brought home takeout from Panda Garden! Did I call it or what?"

Seth cackled with delight. "You sure did! It may not be filet mignon, but beef and mushrooms over rice is pretty darn romantic, if I say so myself. And I didn't bring you roses, but I did bring…" Seth picked up a nearby vase filled with vibrant little periwinkle-blue flowers. "Asters."

"Oh, Seth! They're lovely!" Jessica kissed him. "Just right for fall."

"I saw them in the florist's shop and thought of you. I read they symbolize wisdom, and their name means _star_, so…" Seth grinned rather sheepishly. "At the risk of sounding totally corny, you _are _my star, Jess. I always know I can come home to you."

"You're right; that _was _corny," Jessica laughed, earning herself a soft poke in the ribs from Seth. "But so sweet." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jess." Seth recaptured her lips and they melted into a passionate moment… which was broken by an impatient growl from Seth's stomach. Seth glared down at his belly. "Just figures you're not hungry for what I am," he griped.

Jessica chortled heartily. "Come on, Seth. Let's eat. I don't want to make your stomach mad."

They plunked down on the couch and started digging into their Chinese feast. "I wish I'd gotten dessert. They had egg custard tarts tonight."

Jessica gave him a sly look. "Oh, don't worry about that. We can always have dessert in bed."

Freezing with his eggroll halfway to his mouth, Seth turned to face his wife, who was gazing at him with unmistakable desire glowing cobalt in her eyes. "For the first time in my life, I hope I am hungry again an hour later," he said, silencing Jessica's laughter with another deep kiss.


	3. Buried Treasure

This tale features Seth and Jessica going beachcombing, with a little twist on finding the pearl in the oyster! Again, I owe ClearDarkNight for a little inspiration for some of the dialogue found here!

Prompt: **Seashell**

* * *

"You never know what you can find washed up on the beach, can you?"

"Ayuh. I've found enough sea glass to make a new window for Notre Dame."

"Not to mention all the lovely shells we've picked up. I haven't seen this many oysters in a long time."

"That's probably a good omen. You know what oysters mean to me."

Jessica let out a saucy chuckle as her husband fixed her with a rakish grin. They had taken the day to go shelling at the beach, engaging in playful - and sometimes romantic - banter the whole time. "_Very _well. But they sometimes hide treasure of their own."

"Jess, I've been beachcombing since I was a boy, and I haven't found a single pearl in an oyster yet. Plenty of sea beans, but never a pearl."

"Oh, stop being such a pessimist. You could find one today, for all you know."

"All right, since you're so smart…" Seth knelt down and picked up a closed oyster half-buried in the sand. "Here. Open this one and let's find out."

Jessica shot Seth a _yeah-right _look. "And get squirted in the face? I don't think so, Seth."

Seth snickered. "Not scared at all of a killer lurking in the shadows, but terrified of gettin' sprayed in the face by a little bitty oyster."

"I am not scared; I am cautious."

"Is that what you say to every police chief when you convince them to let you confront a murderer?"

Jessica's blue eyes narrowed. "Seth…"

Seth held the oyster closer to himself. "Fine. I'll open it myself and then we'll see." He pulled his pocketknife out of his jacket and pried open the shell. His hazel eyes widened as the bivalve gave way. "Heh! Well, I'm a monkey's uncle."

Jessica folded her arms, unable to resist just a little gloating. "What did I tell you? You found a pearl at last!"

"No, I haven't. It's even better, though I don't know how oysters are makin' these all of a sudden." With a mischievous grin, Seth turned the oyster to face his wife.

Jessica gasped. The oyster was completely empty, save for an absolutely exquisite ring. Made of rose gold, the ring had an emerald halo surrounding a teal-blue sapphire that perfectly matched the ocean before them. Floored, she raised her eyes back up to her beaming husband. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Seth nodded, all kinds of proud. "You bet I did. I saw this little beauty in Celia Terhune's shop and thought of you, how much you love the sea. As soon as you said you wanted to go beachcombing, I grabbed an oyster I'd found on our last trip, hid the ring in it, and buried it here in the sand while you weren't looking."

Jessica shook her head, laughing. "Just when I think you couldn't surprise me more, you find new ways to get romantic." She slipped the ring on the third finger of her right hand. "Thank you so much, my darling," she said, leaning in for a kiss.

Seth twined his arms around her and deepened the kiss, all too happy to get lost in the moment while the ocean waves poured over their feet. He may have given Jessica buried treasure, but to him, the woman in his arms would always be the most priceless treasure of all.


	4. Slow Hand

This is probably my favorite of the prompts I've done so far. Seth and Jessica take a walk in the forest on a breezy, warm Indian summer night, and things get... well, a little romantic. Not only did I have a prompt to work with; my real inspiration for this tale came from Conway Twitty's gorgeous song "Slow Hand." If you've never heard it before, head over to YouTube and take a listen. It's such a romantic song, and (in my humble opinion) I think it fits Jessica and Seth perfectly!

Prompt: **Wind**

* * *

"You know, I can't remember the last time I saw such a lovely night."

"Me either. There's more stars out here than you can shake a stick at, not to mention the moon is rounder than a silver dollar tonight."

"And no traffic."

"No people, either. Jess, can we move out here?"

Jessica laughed as she and Seth walked down the darkened forest trail arm-in-arm, each carrying a lantern. Following yet another suspenseful murder case, they had decided to take a little R&R in Rockford, renting a cabin by the lake where they normally did some of their best fishing. Sure enough, they had landed the catch of the day, enjoyed a fish fry for two, and were now taking advantage of the Indian summer weather to take a walk down the forest paths.

"We are not moving anytime soon, despite your allergy to most human beings."

"Now, woman, that is simply not true. I am not allergic to_ most _human beings. I am allergic to spoiled brats, New Age hippie doctors, and ignorant tourons who overrun our town every year like _they're _the ones who own the place."

"Mmm-hmm. Most people." Jessica dodged a playful poke in the gut. "I have to admit, though, it is nice to have some peace for once. To be in a place where there's no one around but the one you love."

"And no noise but the breeze," Seth said. By this time, they had entered into a natural clearing in the woods. It seemed almost like a fairy land closed off from the rest of the world: green grass dotted with bunches of wild asters and goldenrod, lightning bugs enjoying the last heat of the season, and the blue velvet sky above, flung with diamond stars and a great pearl of a full moon. The wind whispered gently through the trees, as though it were beckoning them to stop and rest for a while.

Jessica released a languorous sigh, resting her head on Seth's shoulder. "What a beautiful place. Flickering lights, endless stars, that lovely silver moonlight… it's all so romantic, isn't it?"

"Ayuh. Feels like there's no one else in the world but us."

Jessica snuggled closer to him, relishing the warmth of his body. "You know… it'd be a shame not to stay for a while. The solitude, the peacefulness, the romantic atmosphere… we could take advantage of it."

Seth felt his blood heat and a sweet ache coursed through him as the meaning of her words sank in. Her body, however, was saying a great deal more. One hand was holding tightly to his arm while the other had slipped over to lazily, teasingly massage his belly. The curve of her hip was pressed against his own, and she was tantalizingly dropping soft kisses on his neck, gently sucking at his skin. Every caress, every kiss, was telling him to take things slowly, not rush. This was to be savored, and Jessica wanted to be loved and cherished here in this secluded place. And Seth was overjoyed to oblige.

He lightly brushed a finger along her cheekbone, causing her to look up into his face. Her eyes glowed cobalt in the moonlight, shining with unmistakable desire. Shifting so that she was now flush to him, Seth cradled her head in his hands and captured her lips in a deep, slow, searing kiss. Jessica moaned as their mouths explored each other, arms tightly embracing the other and hands roaming over backs, slipping under shirts to touch warm skin. As desire cast its spell over them, they lay down in the bed of grass and loved each other beneath a blanket of stars, slowly and tenderly while the breeze sang a love song.

* * *

"Do all doctors have such wonderful hands?"

Seth chuckled as he massaged the soft skin of his wife's shoulder. "Comes with the territory. You learn to be very slow and precise when you're a surgeon. It's a real skill."

"I'll say," Jessica teased, giggling when her husband tickled her belly. They were lying together in the grass, his arm gently molding her to his side and her head cuddled against his bare chest. She took Seth's free hand, the one bearing his wedding ring, and kissed his fingers. "Is it cheesy to say I feel so much love in your hands?"

"Not at all! Hands can convey emotion just as much as voices and faces can. They can hurt, heal… and love." Seth cupped her chin in his hand and traced her lips with his thumb. "As many times as we've made love, I know you love a slow hand better than anything else."

"It's true." Jessica clasped his hand again and pressed a kiss to its palm. "I love the passion of reckless abandonment, but taking the time to explore is so much more precious to me. When you slow things down and just take the time to spend it with me…" She lay a hand against his cheek. "It's like our first time making love all over again. You always make me feel so beautiful and cherished."

"No more 'n you make me feel like the most handsome man in the world, which is no small feat," Seth joked, prompting a giggle from Jessica. "All joking aside, I am serious, Jess. Sometimes I look at myself and wonder what you see in me, but nights like tonight..." He grinned at her. "You make me feel sexy. No other way to describe it."

Jessica snuggled closer to him and rubbed his rounded belly. "I think it's a perfect description. You are sexy to me." She gave him a light kiss on the lips and smiled. "_Very _sexy."

Seth carefully turned them both over, so that he was looking down at her. "Are you gettin' frisky again, woman?"

Jessica beamed up into his likewise smiling face. "It's a full moon," she said, drawing little circles on his chest. "What do you think?" Her question was answered with a deep, searching kiss as Seth began to love her all over again, slowly and sweetly under the autumn moon.


	5. Stress Relief

In this story, Jessica helps Seth to relax after a particularly hard day at the hospital. I beg ClearDarkNight's indulgence yet again - Chapter 23 of Past Perfect Future helped inspire this tale, although mine is flipped on its ear!

Prompt: **Strawberry**

* * *

"...And to top it all off, I get this fool from Boston who swears he has appendicitis. Big surprise, it's not. He was full of hot air, literally. I told him there'd be no danger of him floating up to heaven as long as he let rip a big -"

"_All right, _Seth! I get the picture," Jessica interrupted her husband's phone rant. It was mid-afternoon, and Seth had called her during (what seemed to be) a grueling shift at the hospital. Two births, a slew of surgeries, and the occasional drama queen who thought the slightest prick of pain meant death was imminent. "It certainly sounds like you've had a busy day."

Seth snorted over the line. "I don't mind working for my living, Jess, but I've been runnin' around like a chicken with its head cut off. Between a code blue for cardiac arrest, Gaseous the Wonder Boy, and a mother who wanted an all-natural childbirth and had the nerve to swear like George Carlin when I didn't give her an epidural, I feel like I got myself an all-expenses-paid trip to the booby hatch."

Jessica had to clamp her hand over the speaker to keep Seth from hearing her howls of laughter. It did no good, though, for his next words were "Get your hand off the speaker; I can still hear you laughing."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Seth," Jessica said, once she had gotten herself together. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just the way you tell stories like this. No matter what, you always make me laugh."

A beat of silence, then a chuckle. "I guess I have more in common with Don Rickles than just my body shape," Seth replied. "And I'm sorry for dumping all this on you. I feel like I do that way too much."

"No more than I, when I recount the details of a murder case to you." Jessica relaxed in her kitchen chair. "Darling, we all need to vent sometimes. It's nothing to apologize for. You just need to relax is all."

"I need a massage; that's what I need. My back is killing me." A buzzing noise sounded on Seth's end and his voice became urgent. "Code blue. Gotta go. Love you, Jess!"

"I love you, too," Jessica was able to get in before he hung up. She sat back in at the kitchen table and got lost in thought. Seth was obviously stressed, and she wished that there was some way she could help ease his pain. No way could she go to the hospital, but there was no reason why she couldn't give him a relaxing evening at home. _He wants a massage? I'll be happy to give him one. Of course, he'll need something to eat, too… _A plan slowly came to fruition in Jessica's head, and she set about her preparations with a fluttering heart and a smile on her face.

* * *

It was well after 10pm by the time Seth finally got home from the hospital. Thankfully, he had managed to wash up in one of the hospital showers beforehand, and he had changed out of his scrubs and back into his suit. _Hopefully, Jess won't think I smell too bad when I come to bed, _he thought, carefully locking the back door behind him. He trod carefully down the hall from the kitchen, trying not to make a sound lest he wake… _Hold the phone, what's this? _He froze when he got to the stairs, staring in marvel at the sight that greeted him.

Several tea lights illuminated the way upstairs, bathing the darkened stairwell in soft, glowing light, and rose petals were scattered on each step, creating a soft red trail. In spite of his tiredness, Seth couldn't help smiling at the implications of such a setup. _The last time I saw rose petals scattered somewhere, it was Jessica's and my wedding night. She did say I needed to relax, and then I said I needed a massage… _His grin grew even wider and his blood warmed as his detective work made things clear. _Oh-ho, my beautiful bride is gonna make darn sure I relax, all right. And I'm gonna enjoy every second. _Feeling a surge of energy at the very thought, Seth hurried upstairs as quickly as he could, following the rose petals to the master bedroom. He opened the door, saw more petals on the floor, and felt his jaw join them when his eyes fell upon the bed. "Holy… _wow, _Jess!"

A cluster of votive candles were nestled in a bowl full of rose petals on Jessica's nightstand; a similar setup was on the stand by Seth's side of the bed, giving the room a golden glow. A plate of chocolate-covered strawberries was also resting on the nightstand, waiting to be eaten. And in the middle of the bed was Jessica herself, clad in a red silk-and-lace peignoir set that showed off every beautiful curve. The second she saw him, she rose and sashayed toward him, laying her hands on his shoulders. "About time you got home," she teased. "It's not nice to keep your masseuse waiting."

"I - I got caught up at work," he played along, stammering a little as she leaned in for a kiss. "Lord, you smell good," he growled, pressing her close to his body and burying his face in her blonde curls. She smelled of cinnamon and another exotic spice he couldn't name, so intoxicating...

"Ah-ah." Jessica slipped a finger between them and held it against his lips. "All good things to those who wait. Massage first." She motioned to the bathroom. "Get ready and then come out here. I'll help you relax."

Seth grinned. "Yes, ma'am." He slipped into the adjoining bathroom and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms, and then joined his wife on their bed.

"Lie facedown for me, head on the pillow." No sooner had he lay down than he felt soft, yet strong, hands knead his tense shoulders. Seth groaned in bliss as Jessica slowly worked the kinks out of his back, giving him the sensation of slowly sinking into the mattress. Ironically, the achingly sweet touch of her hands against the bare skin of his back was causing his blood to race. Heat swept his body as she trailed her fingers back up to rub his shoulders, and her lips pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. "Turn over," she whispered in his ear.

Seth rolled over to find Jessica melting into his arms, gazing down into his face. Neither one said a word, preferring to speak through touch: him combing his fingers through her silky hair; her gently tracing the planes of his chest. As their lips met in a soul-searching kiss, _I love you _and _I want you_ were melded into one all-consuming passion that burned well into the night.

Later, when the candles had burned themselves out and moonlight was dancing through the room, Seth was relishing the taste of a sweet strawberry - in his mouth and on the lips of his wife, still swollen from kisses. Had his day been stressful? Yes. Had Jessica helped him relax? _The evidence speaks for itself, _he chuckled inside. Eating delicious sweets in bed, completely refreshed after a massage, and lying in the arms of the woman he loved… _Guilty as charged, of love in the first degree._


	6. When I Think About Angels

This sweet little story centers around Jessica and her feelings for Seth two months into their marriage. Who says love, the butterfly feelings, and the constant thinking about your spouse can't happen at an advanced age? Although I had the prompt to work with, my major inspiration came from Jamie O'Neal's song "When I Think About Angels." Check it out on YouTube!

P.S. Also, do yourselves a favor and take a listen to "You're Just in Love," the song that Jessica thinks of at the beginning of the story. Although Ethel Merman and Donald O'Connor's performance (from the movie _Call Me Madam_) is great, I highly recommend the Carpenters' version, recorded for their special _Music, Music, Music._

Prompt: **Coffee**

* * *

_October 2003_

_You're not sick; you're just in love. _Heaven forbid Jessica should quote _Call Me Madam _for an accurate diagnosis, but in this case, the lyric totally fit her condition. It had been two months since she and Seth had married, and she was astonished at how much she felt like a teenage girl again. She found her heart beating faster whenever he was near, her knees turning to mush whenever he kissed her, and her mind drifting to him when she least expected it. Some might have thought that she, J.B. Fletcher, the self-made mystery author, had traded in her independence and was now building her entire world around a man.

Jessica simply laughed at the idea. Those people had equated the euphoria of newlywed love (and the deep, abiding trust that came later) to clinging and depending. She and Seth depended on each other, it was true, but in the way a real marriage needed to be. They served as each other's helpmates and lovers, supporting each other's decisions. Seth never resented her independence or tried to squelch it. Yes, he was protective, especially when she was working a murder case, but he never made a kept woman of her. Likewise, Jessica made sure he had his freedom, his own time to himself. The time spent apart often made their time together even sweeter, leading to tender lovemaking in the heart of the night.

Last night had been such a night. A blush colored Jessica's cheeks and she giggled to herself as the memories swept her mind: kisses lavished upon lips, hands leaving trails of flame on exposed skin, and words of love whispered between lovers resting in the dark. Even his goodbye kiss that morning still lingered on her lips like sweet sugar, making her crave more.

Jessica sighed as she gazed out her kitchen window, stirring the cup of coffee she had just brewed. The zinnias she and Seth had planted for their fall garden were in full bloom, exploding all over the place in eye-popping scarlets, oranges, yellows, and pinks. Adding to the color fest was a group of monarch butterflies, who were feasting upon the nectar deep within the vibrant blossoms. The delicate fluttering of their wings only reminded Jessica of how her heart seemed to flutter whenever Seth held her in his arms; when she looked into his eyes.

As though she had never seen it before, Jessica's eyes riveted on the coffee in her cup. Normally, she took it black, but today, she had opted for some sugar and a spicy pumpkin creamer. As a result, her coffee was a pale hazel color… which, naturally, turned her mind to her husband's eyes. Seth had beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to change colors: pale umber, forest green, and rich gold. Gold like the sun, which warmed her skin like Seth's gentle hands.

_Oh, goodness, _Jessica thought, laughing out loud at her sudden realization. _Every single thought is a chain reaction. No matter what I'm thinking of, it always reminds me of Seth. Lord, here I am, in what some would call my golden years, and I'm turning into Sandra Dee! _She had to steady herself on the counter to keep from collapsing in mirth. When she had exhausted her laughter (and possibly strained a few ribs from the belly laughs released), Jessica retreated to the living room and relaxed on the sofa, still grinning at the very thought. _You know what? I don't even care. I never thought I would ever have these feelings again after Frank died, and to feel them for my best friend… that's a gift from God Himself. He sent me an angel in the form of a crusty doctor with a heart of gold, and the gift of a deep love for him. Not to mention to think of him. I guess it's the Lord's way of helping us keep the fire burning._

Jessica sat in silence for a while, sipping her coffee and pondering these newfound thoughts in her heart. As time passed, the sunshine gave way to gray clouds, and rain began to pour over Cabot Cove. Jessica wasn't fazed, though. As a matter of fact, it brought another memory to mind. On their honeymoon, she and Seth had actually shared a kiss in the rain on a wet night in the Blue Ridge of Virginia, while the lights of the Shenandoah Valley twinkled like stars below. _Chain reaction, _she thought, silently giggling again.

_Brring! _Jessica picked up the cordless phone on its first ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, yourself!" Jessica felt that familiar fluttering inside at the sound of Seth's voice. "I know it's early, but I figured I'd call and see how my beautiful bride's doing. Seems like everything I see makes me think about you. Like how that pretty blue sky we had earlier brought your lovely eyes to mind."

Jessica raised her eyes heavenward. _You really do have an extraordinary sense of humor, Father. _"What a coincidence," she said, lying down on the couch to continue the conversation. "There's been a great deal of things today that have reminded me of you…"


	7. Unpredictable

I really had to rack my brain for this one! In this story, our favorite sheriff, Mort Metzger, makes an appearance as the trio dishes on the latest fad to hit Cabot Cove. This one is more humor and less romance, but there's still a sweet Seth/Jessica moment at the end!

Prompt: **Planets**

* * *

One never knew what to expect from a dinner conversation at 698 Candlewood Lane. Jessica and Seth covered a little of everything from work and world travel to marriage and murder. Of course, living in Cabot Cove, they also found the occasional weird story slipping into the discussion, somewhere between the roast beef and the rhubarb pie. Tonight was one of those nights, and the topic of the evening was a doozy - supplied by a dear friend who had seen more than a few doozies in his lifetime.

"I'm telling you, the women in this town are goin' wacko. I pulled Carla Alden - you know, the gal who owns that yoga studio on the outskirts of town - over for speeding this morning, and what do you think she said to me?"

"Bend over backwards and kiss my butt?" Seth asked innocently, while Jessica nudged him with her elbow. "Face it, Mort; she has tied half of Cabot Cove into knots with all that namaste-ing she does. That move probably wouldn't be a big stretch for her. For _you, _on the other hand…"

"I get it, Doc," Mort Metzger half-growled at Seth, who was chuckling at him over his coffee cup. The sheriff had stopped by the Hazlitts' house for a visit - which meant a good cup of joe from Jessica and a brotherly snarking contest with Seth. "She just grinned at me like she'd had a little too much to smoke, if you catch my drift, and said, 'Wanda said I would be stopped by a tall, handsome man in uniform and whisked away to a faraway land.' I just looked her in the eye and told her, 'Carla, first of all, I'm happily married, to a woman who's actually playin' with a full deck. Second, the only land you'll be whisked away to is the Land of Lockup if you don't pay this ticket on time.'" Mort took a deep slug of his coffee while Seth shook his head and Jessica chortled heartily. "This town's always been just a little nutty, but ever since that hack psychic set up shop on Boysenberry Drive, it's been a bowl of Froot Loops and I'm the toucan."

Jessica flicked away a mirthful tear. "Mort, don't let it get to you. You know that's all just a lot of silly superstitious nonsense."

"Ha!" Seth barked. "You and I and Mort know that, but certain members of Cabot Cove's female population are about as sharp as marbles when it comes to that astrology mess. Horoscopes and crystals and whether or not Pisces is a match for Taurus or some such crap. You ought to know, Jess; you've worked a few cases with cosmic cuckoos before."

"Barring that colorful description, yes, I have. I don't hold with psychics, astrology, or the occult any more than you do, Seth, but the women in town need to figure that out for themselves. Getting dismissed as airheads in public will just drive them even deeper into it."

"Mrs. F's got a point, Doc," Mort said. "Sometimes you just gotta let people fall on their butts before they get the picture."

Seth sighed. "Well, when you put it like that, you're right. I'm just sick of hearing about this New Age baloney. I mean, I came down to the beauty parlor not two days ago to pick Jess up, and those hens were cacklin' over the horoscopes like it was some blessed centerfold. Who the heck cares if Venus supposedly rules someone's love life?"

"Apparently, Wanda Moonwalker, or whatever her real name is," Mort laughed, referring to the "hack psychic" of their discussion. "People like her were a dime a dozen back in New York. I bet you dollars to donuts her real name is something like Wanda Murkowski, and the closest she's ever come to the moon is eating Moon Pies in between scams."

"All I know is, I don't need a planet to tell me what my love life is like," Seth said, taking Jessica's hand and smiling at her. "No one predicted I'd fall in love with this wonderful woman here."

Mort chuckled again. "Uh, joke's on you there, Doc. The whole town knew you were in love with Mrs. F, and that was _before _Wanda Moonwalker came along."

"_Not funny, _Mort."

"Oh, Seth, stop it. It's all water under the bridge now. If it makes you feel any better, the only person who didn't predict a thing was me." Jessica leaned in and kissed his cheek. "But you already know I hate to be unpredictable."

Finally, Seth grinned. "Woman, you can say that again," he said, pulling her closer and into a warm hug.

Witnessing the tender scene, Mort felt like teasing his friends and telling them to get a room. However, he simply smiled, rolled his eyes, and went back to his coffee. _Aw, heck with it. I'll save the teasing for another day. Why should they be the only ones who are unpredictable?_


	8. Drowning

This tale is more of a drabble than a full-length short story, but hopefully, it's just as satisfying. Seth reflects on what it's like to love Jessica, and how it's the best kind of drowning ever known.

Aside from my daily prompt, my inspiration came from the Backstreet Boys' song "Drowning." Check it out on YouTube! My thanks also goes out to ClearDarkNight yet again for some inspiration from Chapter 17 of Past Perfect Future- you can tell I've read it quite a bit!

Prompt: **Water**

* * *

Seth knew what drowning was like. It was true that he had never had a near-death experience in a body of water, but as a doctor, he had performed one too many autopsies on victims of a watery grave. Drowning was a death he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy: yanked under by intense currents and thrown about until you didn't know up from down; forced to fill your lungs with water because the surface was out of reach; blood starved of oxygen and eternal blackness taking over. Physical drowning was horrible; the dark side of such a lovely blue ocean. However, there was another kind of drowning that Seth gladly plunged into, and another blue that was far more beautiful than the water of the ocean.

It always began with one look into the deep, sapphire eyes of his wife. Jessica had the most soulful blue eyes he had ever seen, and one look was all it took for his breath to be stolen. Often he found himself getting lost in that unfathomable blue, before his breath was taken away yet again with wave upon wave of kisses. If the tide of romance was just right, those waves carried them to the sheltered cove of their bedroom, where they took the plunge into the deepest, most secret ocean love had to offer. Waves of pleasure surged over them, cresting and finally falling, leaving calm shores with tender kisses and soft touches like the gentle lapping of an ocean finally at rest.

It was during this ebb in the tide that Seth found such a beautiful irony. As he held Jessica in his arms, he marveled at what a paradox loving her was. Not only was their love the ocean he loved to drown in; she was, in a way, the very air he breathed after they returned to the surface. Lying together after the tide receded, they would hold each other tightly, drawing air into ravenous lungs. Not only that, Jessica was who he lived for; whom he would sacrifice for if it meant keeping her safe. Since their marriage, he couldn't imagine life without her; without the love they shared. His lifeline; his oxygen; his ocean. An ocean of love he would always drown in, for as long as the sea touched the shore.


	9. Following the Sun

I delved into another passion of mine - Greek mythology - for this story. Ever wondered how mythology and _Murder, She Wrote _could work together? Now you know!

Prompt: **Sunflower**

* * *

"The river nymph Clytie was so in love with Apollo that she sat by her river every day to watch him drive his shining golden chariot across the sky, pulling the radiant sun behind him."

"Didn't someone ever tell that girl she'd go blind staring up at the sun? Every day; it's a miracle she didn't have fried eggs for eyeballs."

"Oh, Seth!" Jessica gently whapped his stomach with the book she was holding. They were curled up in bed together, Jessica reading aloud from the Greek myths she'd been researching to write her next novel - a mystery based, in part, on the myth of Artemis and Prince Actaeon. The stories fascinated Seth, who had an affinity for ancient cultures. Not to mention, he loved hearing his wife read aloud. She had a lovely voice anyway, but there was just something so captivating about hearing her narrate a story. So far, they had read about Zeus, his numerous affairs, and his jealous wife Hera, as well as the sad, yet romantic, story of Hades and Persephone. Tonight's myth was about neither infidelity nor a twist on _Beauty and the Beast. _It seemed like it was going to be a good love story after all.

After Seth held up his hands in surrender, Jessica continued with the myth. "Clytie longed to tell Apollo just how much she loved him, but he was too far away. He was such a radiant god, so beloved by all of Greece, that he seemed unapproachable. Clytie feared that if she should come near the sun god and confess her love for him, that he would reject her forever. Frightened of having her heart broken, Clytie preferred to love Apollo from a distance, keeping vigil beside the waters."

Seth sucked in a breath. This story was hitting _really _close to home for him. This wasn't just a love story. It was a tale of unrequited love - something that he had once been all too familiar with. He wanted to say something to Jessica, but wisely kept quiet and let her finish the short myth.

"One day, Clytie sat beside the river and watched Apollo soar across the heavens, as always. This time, though, something incredible happened. Her feet took root in the ground, her green dress became a tall, slender stalk, and her golden hair became the most beautiful petals. Even more astonishing,the flower that Clytie had become continued to watch Apollo's fiery chariot as it made its journey across the sky. To this very day, the sunflower still follows the sun on its path through the sky, and is considered a symbol of everlasting loyalty and devotion, as Clytie was ever devoted to her beloved Apollo." She closed the book, slid her glasses off, and smiled up at him. "Penny for your thoughts," Jessica said, observing the pensive look on his face.

Seth sighed and gazed into her curious blue eyes. "I wish I had a sunflower right about now."

Jessica played with the lapel of his pajama top. "You saw yourself in Clytie, didn't you?"

"Woman, you can read me better than that book. It made me think back to all the years I spent loving you from a distance, too darn scared of losing our friendship to say how I really felt. I stayed loyal to you, though, like Clytie stayed loyal to Apollo."

Jessica released a soft chuckle. "I'm not a sun god, though."

"Doesn't make you any less divine. You sure look like the sun right now," Seth observed. Jessica was wearing a long, near-iridescent, gold silk nightgown that set off her hair to great effect. "Between that nightie and your pretty blonde curls, you're shining bright."

Jessica carefully rolled over so that she was lying on top of him, smiling into his hazel eyes. "I don't burn you, do I?" The question was meant to be a teasing one, but it came out sounding rather seductive, to Seth's ear.

"In only the best ways," he chuckled, drawing her mouth down to his. His hands roamed the soft skin of her shoulders and the exposed part of her back, while the kiss grew heated between them. Too soon, they broke for needed breath. "See what I mean?"

Jessica relaxed back into his arms, pillowing her head against his chest. "The best burn ever." Silence reigned for a few moments, while Seth combed his fingers through her hair. "I'm glad I wasn't as blind as Apollo. One thing I will forever be grateful to God for is waking me up to how much I really loved you, before it was too late." She looked up at him again. "And you always stayed devoted, even when I seemed so far away. Your loyalty and love mean more to me than you'll ever know."

Seth touched his forehead to hers. "What can I say? I'll always be your sunflower," he whispered, reaffirming his everlasting devotion with a burning, loving kiss.


	10. Apple of My Eye

Whew! Sorry about the delay; life got in the way. I promise, I'll try and catch up with the prompts. In previous stories, we've seen how Seth loves Jessica for who she is; here, Jessica returns the favor by loving on her favorite part of Seth: his stomach.

Prompt: **Apple**

* * *

_As the apple tree among the trees of the wood, so is my beloved among the sons. I sat down under his shadow with great delight, and his fruit was sweet to my taste. - Song of Solomon 2:3_

Rain steadily poured over Cabot Cove, but a fire burned in the bedroom hearth of 698 Candlewood Lane. _Two _fires, to be exact. The cheerful flames dancing in the fireplace, and the warm ember glowing in the hearts of the Hazlitts. The couple had taken advantage of the dreary October day and spent it inside, catching up on some overdue romance. The last murder the two had worked on had taken quite a bit out of them, leaving little time for much of anything else but physical and mental rest. However, absence made the heart grow fonder, and it was always that much lovelier when the time came. After several warm, wonderful hours, Seth and Jessica were snuggled together beneath the blankets: him in pajama bottoms, on his back with her tucked in the crook of his right arm; her in his top, curled into his soft stomach and her head resting on his bare chest.

Jessica released a happy sigh as her fingers traced lazy patterns on his chest. Of course, Seth caught the blissful sound and tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. "What's got you so tickled, woman?" he asked, sliding his finger upward to trace her smiling lips.

Jessica's grin turned mischievous. "You. Quite literally you."

Seth chuckled. Memories of his fingers dancing over soft skin and happy shrieks of laughter, followed by skin against skin and gentle sounds of pleasure, filled his mind. "I can't help it. I love making you laugh. Not to mention it's my way of sayin' how much I love your pretty belly."

Hearing him say that lit a soft fire in Jessica's stomach. "Well, if that's the case…" She wriggled downward to wrap his round belly in a hug. "Let me tell you how much I love yours."

Seth shook his head. "Never ceases to amaze me. I'm built like a gnarled old oak with a huge burl on the trunk, but you love me anyway."

"Old oak?" Jessica rubbed his belly thoughtfully. "I think you're more like an apple tree: unique and absolutely delicious." She pressed a soft kiss to his tummy and feathered several more all over the exposed skin, stopping when she reached his belly button. "That's the most beautiful knothole I've ever seen in a tree," she teased, inclining her head and blowing a raspberry into his navel.

"Whoa!" Seth laughed, his body jerking at the sensation. "Why an apple tree?"

"I'm glad you asked." Jessica kissed his belly one more time and worked her way up to his chest. "In Solomon's song, his bride yearned for apples to sustain her when she was lovesick for her beloved. She compared Solomon to an apple tree - his strength, his protection, his devotion and refreshment of their love." She kissed his chest and smiled into his face, snuggling back into his arms. "All of that sounds like you. You always do your best to protect me, and you're strong in far more ways than one. And you take _plenty _of time to refresh our love," she giggled, leaning in for a deep kiss.

"Mmm, all good reasons, my dear, but you forgot one thing."

"What?"

Seth brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers and swept his hand up to tangle his fingers in her curls. "I might be the tree, but you're the apple of my eye," he purred, silencing Jessica's giggle with another searing kiss.


	11. Even Santa Fell In Love

Once again, I apologize for late prompts, but life has been catching up with me (all good ways; don't worry!). I know this isn't an autumn story, but with the prompt I have here, I figured we could use an early Christmas tale. This story was also inspired by Lea Salonga's beautiful song "Even Santa Fell In Love."

Prompt: **Snowflake**

* * *

Rich velvet the color of merlot slid over Seth's arms and soft white faux-fur warmed his neck as he buttoned the jacket, one gleaming brass button at a time. He slid the black belt around himself and did up the golden buckle, chuckling a little as he adjusted it for comfort. Smoothing back his already-groomed white hair, he smiled at the woman he saw reflected in the mirror. "Never thought I'd actually be grateful I didn't need extra padding to play Santa Claus." He patted his ample stomach. "I'm not doin' any shaking when I laugh, though. I'd be liable to bump some poor kid clean off my lap."

Jessica laughed out loud, the laugh that never failed to send his heart soaring. Seth turned to his wife and folded her into his arms, holding her snugly against his body. "You know, I hear carols all over the radio, bells ringing, and all kinds of Christmas sounds, but none of 'em are as beautiful as your laugh, Jess. You make me want to laugh even more."

"Which is a miracle in itself," Jessica teased, pecking him on the lips. "You old grouch."

"Just call me Oscar," Seth retorted, tickling her waist. When he was rewarded with yet another brassy chortle, he released Jessica and fully drank her in. "By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous in that getup. You outdid yourself on that sewing machine."

Jessica beamed with pride. Rare was the occasion when she could haul her Singer out of mothballs - such as when the sofa needed a new slipcover - but when said occasion called, she was more than up for the challenge. This year, Jessica had decided to create a cloak to go with her red velvet Christmas gown, as well as match Seth's Santa suit. The resulting garment was fashioned of sweeping garnet velvet and trimmed in faux ermine, with a hood that Jessica could pull over her head to keep out the cold. Combined with ruby teardrop earrings and a necklace cascading with ruby teardrops, the effect was eye-popping.

"I guess I haven't lost my touch," Jessica said, unable to resist twirling around once. "And I wanted to make sure I looked like your Mrs. Claus this year."

Seth drew her close again and wrapped them both in the soft folds of her cloak, so that they were enveloped in a velvet cocoon. "I'm just grateful you're my missus every year," he breathed, kissing her forehead. "And my best friend." He nuzzled her cheek. "And my lover."

A tremulous moan escaped Jessica as Seth captured her lips with his, starting a slow burn that spread throughout her body like warm, sweet honey. One of her hands snaked up his back to tangle in his silver hair while the other massaged his back; his hands lovingly caressed the curves of her hips through her velvet gown. When they finally broke for air, they remained in their cozy embrace, foreheads touching and eyes gazing deeply into each other's souls.

"We should be going," Jessica breathed, once her lungs were sated. "They're going to wonder where we are."

Seth cuddled her closer. "I wish we could stay home. As cold as it is out there, we need to warm each other up."

Jessica stole a glance out of the window. "We will later. Take a look."

Seth followed her gaze and grinned when he saw the flurry of white snowflakes drifting down over Cabot Cove. "Hmm, if it keeps on snowin' like that, we might be snowbound. Wonder what we're gonna do to pass the time," he said meaningfully, tracing her jawline with his fingertips.

"Well…" Jessica took his hand and kissed his fingers. "We'll go to the Christmas party and dance the night away…" She laid a buss on the back of his hand. "We'll pass out presents to all those darling children…" Her lips brushed his palm. "And then we'll come back here, cuddle up together, and pray for a blizzard."

Seth chuckled. "I wonder if Santa and Mrs. Claus ever planned romantic nights at the North Pole."

"I'm sure of it. Even Santa fell in love. After a night out delivering gifts all over the world, Santa needs someone to come home to."

"I know I do," Seth said, twining his arms around her one more time. "You're the only one I want to come home to." With another kiss, they were off to dance through the cold winter night, while snowflakes swirled down from the heavens and stars sparkled above, heralding a new year full of promise.


	12. No Laughing Matter

I know, I know... I'm doing a lousy job keeping up with prompts. This one took some thinking, and I'll be honest: my brain needed a break. I'm going to get through them all, I promise. I hope this new tale is worth the wait: it's more humorous than romantic, but it still features a sweet moment between Jessica and Seth, and Mort drops in for another visit!

Note: this story was partly inspired by a scene from the _Laverne & Shirley _episode "Hi, Neighbor."

Prompt: **Feathers**

* * *

There wasn't much that Seth wouldn't do for Jessica. Carry groceries or packages for her? Done. Drive her wherever she needed to go? He was there with the engine running. Wait for her no matter how long it took, care for her in sickness, and lay down his life for her? All in a heartbeat, without question or hesitation.

So why now was that dad-blamed song "I Would Do Anything For Love - But I Won't Do That" blaring in his head? He strongly suspected it had something to do with the fact that he was perched on a stepstool, clad in a long, glittery black robe with feathers at the neckline and cuffs.

"Jessica, you're the detective here. Can you tell me why, for the love of everything holy, the women of Cabot Cove's over-60s have such a propensity for dressing 30 years younger than their age?"

"Oh, Sheth," came the muffled reply.

"Will you take those pins out of your mouth? You sound like Humphrey Bogart."

With a giggle, Jessica removed the pins and quickly fastened the hem where she needed it to be. "Darling, I honestly don't know. I can only guess it's because they still want to feel young and desirable. Let's face it; our society doesn't exactly help confirm that to our age bracket, regardless of gender. I know I definitely don't want to dress like the stereotypical old lady."

"Well, that's you, Jess. You don't dress like an old lady, but you don't wear anything too young, either. Your style is pretty darn timeless, something I sorely wish Eve Simpson and the rest of the hen party over at Loretta's would emulate. Every year when the town Halloween shindig rolls around, Eve dresses up in a costume that's either too tight, too short, or shows off the wrong kind of real estate, and don't even get me started on the other biddies. I mean, look at this thing!" Seth shook the feathered cuffs of the witch costume for emphasis. "It's got more feathers on it than a Fredericks of Hollywood nightie, and adding insult to injury, all this blasted glitter! I'd like to know what Ideal was drinking when she bought it. If there's a full moon and a brisk wind on Halloween night, she'll glow like a disco ball and get blown to Oz in one fell swoop!"

Jessica, who had been bent double laughing during her husband's tirade, now straightened and flicked away mirthful tears. "It's a good thing I didn't have any pins in my mouth," she chuckled. "I'm just going to say this: rant all you like, but it's Ideal's choice. If she wants to wear this to the Halloween party, that's totally her decision. We're not in any position to judge."

"Considering I'm standing on this stool in the middle of the kitchen, wearin' this god-awful garb while you fiddle with it, I think I'm well within my rights to pass judgment," Seth grumbled while Jessica pinned up another section of the hem. "Remind me again why I agreed to play dressmaker's dummy."

"First, because Ideal's costume fits you, and I needed a model for the alterations she asked me to do. Second, because I made you an offer you couldn't refuse." Jessica looked up at him with pure mischief sparkling in her cobalt eyes. "Do a shower for two and a massage ring any bells?"

Finally, a smile cleared Seth's face. "All the right ones, and a few whistles, too," he said saucily, stepping off the stool and kneeling to take his wife's hands in his. When he pulled them both back up, they were, at last, seeing eye to eye. "Did anyone ever tell you that you play dirty, Jessica Hazlitt?"

Jessica snaked her arms around him and lay her forehead against his, boring her naughty gaze into his eyes. "You're the only one I'd ever play dirty with," she purred, relishing the deep chortle that thrummed through his chest. She caught his lips in a teasing kiss and murmured "I love you" against his mouth.

"I love you, too, woman. Even when you're playin' Edith Head."

Jessica snickered. "I think this costume is more Orry-Kelly than Edith Head," she said, turning to fetch something from the kitchen table.

Seth's smile evaporated the instant he saw the item. "Oh, _Jessica!_" he protested loudly, as a giggling Jessica placed a very feathery, very glittery witch's hat on his head. "I don't need to look like a bigger fool!"

"Nonsense; I think you look adorable," Jessica ribbed him.

"I look stupid! What if somebody sees me?"

"Will you relax? No one is peering through the windows, and you're not some animal in the zoo. No one is going to see you."

The timing couldn't have been worse. No sooner had Jessica said this than the back door opened and in walked Mort. As soon as the sheriff saw Seth - feathers, glitter, and pointed black hat - a huge grin split his face and he roared with laughter. Everyone's faces turned red: Mort's from sheer mirth, Jessica's from laughter and embarrassment for her husband, and Seth's from humiliation and anger. "Get me out of this!" he growled, yanking off the hat while Jessica helped him out of the robe. Furious, he stomped over to Mort, who was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face, and snarled, "_Shut up, _Mort! Or so help me, I'll -"

"What?" Mort asked between chuckles. "You'll get me and my little dog, too?"

"Oh, Mort, stop," said Jessica, stepping in before Seth could bark at the sheriff again. "And Seth, get out of his face and calm down. Mort, I'm doing alterations on Ideal Molloy's Halloween costume. Seth was my dummy."

"Don't even say it," Seth spat at Mort, thrusting a finger at his chest.

Mort held up his hands in surrender, but his face still bore a look that was less than innocent. "I wasn't gonna say anything, Doc."

Seth was not appeased. "Uh-huh."

"Seth." Jessica shot him a warning glance. "Mort, sit down. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Wish I could, Mrs. F," Mort said, suddenly all business. "We got a call about a body over in Benson's Woods: young woman, Caucasian. Andy's out there with our team right now. I just came over here to let you two know - and maybe give you a ride, if you want it."

"Mighty kind of you, Mort, but we'll follow," Seth replied. "I've already got my bag in the car."

Mort's brown eyes twinkled. "You mean your broom?"

"Mort, please," Jessica interjected, laying a hand on Seth's arm to keep him from snapping back. "We'll be right behind you."

"Ok. After you." Mort held the back door open for Jessica, and threw Seth a grin as the doctor approached. "You too, Witchiepoo," he joked, dodging an elbow to the ribs as they all departed.


End file.
